


Cosquill(ven)e(n)o

by Kikico



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Español | Spanish, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikico/pseuds/Kikico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{One-shot} Ella sólo quería verlo más tiempo, pero no puede olvidarle. /SuguMika/. /Mika!centric/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosquill(ven)e(n)o

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> N/A: Son la otepé más canon que tengo en HQ, los amé juntos, la Kiki fanguirlosa me dijo que Furudate puso esa escena por algo, quería escribir sobre ellos y me resultó fluffoso. Puede haber algo de OoC. Basado en el capítulo 206 del manga, contiene spoilers del mismo.

**I.**

**M** ika se miró las uñas de cerca. Uñas grandes, cortas y sin pintar; bastante bien cuidadas, pero pálidas y seguidas de unos largos dedos entumecidos a causa del frío. «Debí haber traído mis guantes» pensó con aflicción, pero luego recordó que se sentía inútil cuando los usaba, siendo incapaz de tomar las cosas al primer intento porque se les resbalaban. Era un hecho de que podían ser unos accesorios bastante prácticos al cumplir la función de calentar sus manos sobre todo en esos días en donde el otoño ya se había establecido en Japón hace un par de semanas (septiembre estaba por despedirse) y de vez en cuando brisas gélidas zarandeaban a las personas, pero para ella ponérselos era como untarse voluntariamente mantequilla en las yemas. Era consciente de que podía ser la única persona en el planeta que tuviese un pensamiento tan raro como ese, pero incluso le había declarado la guerra a los mitones porque aún con ellos se sentía torpe. Prefería mil veces sólo salvaguardar la punta de sus orejas sensibles al frío en un gorro pomposo contentándose sólo con ello.

Además, no tenía por qué mentir y andar con rodeos que no tenían ni ton ni son. Le gustaba que fuese Suguru quien se encargara de entibiar sus manos cuando las cubría entre las suyas y las frotaba observándolas con atención, o cuando sólo entrelazaba sus dedos y el mero contacto de sus palmas era suficiente para recuperar el calor perdido ya que este se instalaba en su pecho y se propagaba hasta la punta de sus pies. Mika sabía que ese chico era como el veneno, porque con una sola mirada de sus ojos afilados era capaz de alterar el metabolismo de su hipófisis desencadenando una reacción química que liberaba oxitocina a diestra y siniestra, produciendo la, aun así inentendible, enfermedad del amor. _Ugh_ , pensar en eso hacía que arrugara la nariz y le dieran ganas de azotar su frente contra algún poste de alumbrado público. No eran más que estúpidas cursilerías (que no dejaban de ser objetivas) pero que no venían al caso, ya que ahora ella se encontraba sola apoyada en el muro de piedra que formaba parte de la entrada de la escuela en donde estudiaba Daishou aguardando su aparición. Quizás si estudiasen en el mismo instituto las cosas serían más sencillas (podría verlo más seguido o aparecerse en sus _amadas_ prácticas de su _amado_ voleibol), pero ella era de una escuela cercana y se habían conocido por casualidad en la estación de metro que ambos frecuentaban para poder ir a sus respectivas clases. Se vieron, se gustaron, se dieron cuenta de que prácticamente se veían todos los días y el chico inició una conversación con un comentario al aire sobre el café cuando la vio que estaba feliz de la vida bebiéndose uno en lata mientras esperaba la llegaba del vagón ( _«¿Sabías que en los envases de café que venden se les inyecta el aroma para que parezca natural al abrirlo? Es como vivir engañado»_ ). Con una extraña manera de flirtear pero cordial, esa fue su primera impresión. Si no la hubiese mirado a los ojos quizás hubiese contestado más rápido, pero en ese momento sólo pudo responder con una mirada sorprendida y una sonrisa avergonzada, la autoconfianza de ese chico parecía no tener límites. Al medio minuto llegó el encogimiento de hombros y la respuesta sencilla, tratando de hacerse la interesante: _«Dile eso a los universitarios y les romperás el corazón»_.

Mika antes pensaba que una sola persona no podría ser capaz de enamorarte hasta el punto de llegar a perder la cabeza, creyendo que eso eran tonterías erróneas. Pero errónea o no, juntos habían descubierto a lo largo de siete meses de que las personas sí eran capaces de enamorarse con bastante intensidad y que de seguro algo debía pasarle a sus cabezas para que la presencia del otro los atontara de tal manera. Mika no recordaba que sus anteriores flechazos fueran tan potentes como este, ¿o acaso la culpa la tenía el veneno que corría por la boca de Daishou y que se transmitía a ella ante cada roce, cada beso? Era lo más probable, ese cosquilleo remanente que quedaba luego de que sus labios se unieran era demasiado sensacional para considerarse no-dañino. Pero como no siempre las cosas son de color de rosa y aunque fuesen bastante directos durante sus charlas, incluso lo más envolvente puede terminar hundiéndote y las miradas más brillantes pueden terminar apagándose observando como la presencia del otro se desvanece sutilmente de tu alrededor.

La muchacha aunque había tratado de obviar ese hecho, sabía que _algo más_ regía con fuerza en la vida de Suguru y lo arrastraba sin que ella pudiese correr tras él para alcanzarlo. Por más que estirara sus manos las puntas de sus dedos no rozaban ni siquiera su espalda, no podía aferrarse a él completamente. Y era frustrante, porque no era como si estuviera compitiendo contra el vóleibol. A ella le gustaba que su novio practicara aquel deporte, se notaba que lo disfrutaba y cada vez que le hablaba sobre los partidos o prácticas su rostro se iluminaba hasta el punto que le hacía morderse el interior de sus labios por puro deslumbre. Además, le conoció siendo un amante de los remates y siendo, precisamente, el capitán de su equipo; y si eso venía con él ella tendría que aceptarlo. No quería ser aquella que destrozara su sonrisa traviesa por demandar más tiempo.

O eso creía.

O eso quería pensar.

Era lo correcto, ¿no?

Quizás si Suguru equilibrase las cosas… quizás…

Quizás, quizás. Quizás sus dedos ya no seguirían congelándose a merced de la intemperie otoñal.

_«Suguru, tendrías que estar aquí acariciando mi mano con tu pulgar»._

¿Estaba siendo egoísta al querer pasar más tiempo con él, sus aflicciones estaban siendo válidas o es que ella era una exagerada? ¿Podía justificarse sin caer en las excusas de chica caprichosa? Ambos necesitaban espacio y se lo daban, entonces ¿por qué aquello se lo estaba llevando tan lejos hasta un punto que temía perderlo de vista? Mierda, no dejaba de comerse la cabeza y al no saber qué hacer agarró el borde de su gorro y lo tiró hacia abajo, haciendo que llegase a rozar sus pestañas de sus ojos achinados por el mohín que su rostro dibujaba.

Esto sólo confirmaba que Daishou era veneno. Y como el veneno, con una vez que te tocaba no dejaba de causar estragos.

Un bufido breve salió de sus labios. Pero no era momento de amargarse porque hoy lo vería, y quizás lo persuadiría para ir a comer un _hot pot_ en algún local rústico antes de volver a casa juntos. Quizás no era invierno, pero el clima lo ameritaba.

—Suguru, idiota, no te tardes tanto —murmuró volteando la cabeza hacia la salida, con la esperanza de ver aparecer su figura acercándose a ella en cualquier momento. Aquello no ocurrió.

Aburrida ya de esperar, sacó de su bolso su móvil y tecleó como pudo —estúpidos dedos congelados— un mensaje para su novio: «¿Cuánto te falta? Te estoy esperando en la puerta. Apúrate que hace frío». Una vez presionó la tecla de envío, se llevó el aparato al labio inferior y tarareó por lo bajo. Esperó diez, quince minutos más. Algo no estaba bien, ni siquiera le llegaba de vuelta una respuesta y creyó entender la causa. Aun así, no quiso darse por vencida tan rápido y probó con llamarlo. Al cuarto pitido la voz de Daishou apareció por la otra línea, escuchándose sorprendido y cansado, con la respiración marcada. Mika, por su parte, sonrió por inercia.

— _¿Hola? ¿Mika-chan?_

— _¡Hey!_ —saludó—. Escucha, ¿cuánto te falta? Hace frío acá afuera y llevo rato esperándote, me estoy aburrien…

— _¿Dónde estás?_

—¿Eh? Ah, fuera de tu escuela. ¿Dónde más?

Hubo un breve silencio desde el otro lado de la línea en donde la chica fue capaz de escuchar todo el movimiento que estaba ocurriendo en el gimnasio, porque era obvio que Daishou se encontraba allí. Oyó el rebote de un balón contra el suelo y unos cuantos gritos eufóricos antes de que el chico retomara la palabra.

—Voy enseguida. —Y cortó.

La chica guardó el móvil en su mochila y no supo si debía parpadear confundida o contentarse al ver que estaba en camino. Hizo las dos cosas. Y esta vez no pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando escuchó que unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia ella, y al voltear nuevamente la cabeza, observó a Suguru corriendo viéndose jadeante y llevando puesto el uniforme de práctica. Mika hizo una mueca al verlo en mangas cortas y short, demostrando que había salido sin fijarse en la temperatura ambiental; y vio cómo se tensaba ante la primera ráfaga de viento debido al enfriamiento de su sudor. Aun así, él no pareció darle la mayor importancia y se acercó con pasos lentos donde ella, mirándola con expresión de pregunta mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

—¿Mika-chan? ¿Por qué…?

—¿No viste el mensaje? —le interrumpió ella con curiosidad.

Suguru se quedó con la pregunta en la boca ante la intercepción, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo formular su respuesta.

—Lo siento, no traigo el celular en el bolsillo durante el entrenamiento. Ya sabes, puede romperse y mis padres me matarían —la muchacha asintió con la cabeza. Suguru usaba un _Iphone_ último modelo que llegaba a desprender el aroma a caro—. Kuguri me avisó que me estaban llamando al pasar cerca de mi bolso y vi que eras tú, pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

Mika ladeó la cabeza, poniendo una expresión de "mira lo que me estás preguntando". El chico se mantuvo expectante rascándose la nuca tratando de sobrellevar el frío.

—Estaba esperándote, _duh_. Se suponía que nos iríamos juntos después de tu práctica, ¿no? ¿No debería haber acabado hace un rato? Son más de las siete —echó un vistazo hacia el interior de la escuela observando el gimnasio. Como Suguru había dejado la puerta entreabierta pudo ver que todos seguían allí corriendo de un lado a otro y rematando balones una y otra vez. ¿No habrían visto la hora? Como fuese, volvió a posar sus ojos marrones en los del chico—: Podríamos ir a comer un _hot pot_ para que recuperes energías. Con este clima está perfecto, ¿a que sí?

—Pero, te dije que… —Daishou calló. Su mirada adquirió un tono de disculpa y sus hombros volvieron a tensarse—. Mika-chan, lo siento. No puedo ahora, los _playoffs_ son en dos meses y las prácticas se han alargado hasta las nueve, incluso más. Debemos dar lo mejor si queremos conseguir un cupo en las Nacionales, ¡más si queremos que ese estúpido de Kuroo se revuelque en sus lágrimas!

La chica ignoró la tonta amenaza hacia ese chico del equipo de Nekoma que conoció de pura casualidad como el _"gato callejero de peinado fuera de moda"_ , cuyo nombre tenía prohibido mencionar —según Suguru— porque era como llamar a las desgracias y porque no tenía ningún derecho de salir de unos tan labios bonitos como los de ella. Mika siempre pensó que su novio no hacía más que exagerar en ese aspecto, si bien algo había escuchado de la rivalidad que mantenían desde hace años. Aunque eso no era lo importante ahora, porque si leía entre líneas lo que había mencionado Daishou, había un pequeño gran detalle que le hacía ruido como la electroestática.

Se lo preguntó de golpe y sin rodeos:

—¿Todos los días?

Suguru murmuró un «hm» a modo de afirmación.A Mika comenzó a formársele un nudo en el pecho. Una o dos semanas estaba bien, ¿pero verlo por un tiempo acotado durante dos meses, de aquí a noviembre? ¿Acaso la Academia Nohebi quería ponerla a prueba o qué?

—Si un día sales más temprano no creo que afecte…

—Soy el capitán —le detuvo con delicadeza—. No puedo. Lo siento.

La electroestática seguía zumbándole la cabeza y en ese momento la chica se sintió decepcionada. No de Suguru en sí, sino que de la situación con gusto a amargo. Trató de hacerlo pasar desapercibido, pero no pudo evitar fruncir los labios y bajar la mirada hasta sus zapatos escolares sin lustrar.

—Está… Está bien, supongo.

—Pero, oye —le llamó Suguru mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello peinado hacia el costado, para luego posarla sobre el brazo contrario. Comenzó a frotarlo con cautela. Tenía frío aunque no lo demostrase—, si quieres puedes quedarte a la práctica. No creo que el entrenador se moleste… creo. ¡Y bueno, si se molesta puede irse a la mierda! —sonrió con autosuficiencia mostrando sus caninos puntiagudos para luego sacar la lengua, típica sonrisa de él—. No importa. Anda, vamos antes de que congeles…

—No.

El muchacho, quien había comenzado a voltearse para ponerse en marcha, se detuvo a la mitad de su acción y recuperó la posición en la que se encontraba. Mika se había sujetado el pliegue de su falda escolar que no alcanzaba a cubrir el abrigo que traía puesto, tenía la vista desviada hacia un costado y los labios fruncidos; ese era el semblante que ponía cuando no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Suguru se quedó inmóvil con expresión de pregunta.

—Ah…

—No es necesario, Suguru. Yo… tengo bastante que estudiar y… ¡no quiero desconcentrarte con mi presencia! —rio de forma seca, como si eso hiciera creíble su mentira. Sabía que se estaba contradiciendo, pero tampoco era como si sacara mucho quedándose a decir verdad, él seguiría pendiente de su práctica y ella mirándolo a lo lejos. Sus pupilas comenzaron a apagarse—. ¡Y tú eres el que se está congelando, maldito idiota! —exclamó mientras comenzaba a empujarlo por la espalda nuevamente hacia el interior de la academia, mientras Daishou a duras penas trataba de pedirle que se detuviera o le diera alguna explicación—. ¡Ve adentro antes de que más encima termines enfermándote, grandísimo imbécil! ¡Te matarían!

El chico ya había dado unos pasos a causa de los empujones de la chica, pero rápidamente opuso resistencia y, antes que ella diera un nuevo empellón, le sujetó rápidamente de las muñecas atajándola.

—¡Ya, pero espera! —dijo. Luego, su rostro se volvió serio y sus ojos se afilaron aún más entretanto soltaba con lentitud su agarre—. Lo lamento.

—Deja de disculparte, no es muy propio de ti.

Suguru alzó una ceja, pero no se defendió. En vez de eso, posó una mano sobre la nuca pálida de la chica y se inclinó para besarla.

 _Ah_ , allí estaba. Ese cosquilleo sensacional.

—Te debo un _hot pot_ —murmuró al recuperar la distancia. Sus movimientos eran bastante robóticos por culpa de esas molestas brisas que le habían entumecido la espalda y que golpeaban con descaro sus piernas y brazos desnudos. Miró incluso como el tenue vaho escapaba cada vez que alguno de los dos abría la boca—. ¿Qué pasa con este frío? No es ni siquiera invierno pero de verdad hubiese venido perfecto.

—Te lo recordaré cada bendito día —concordó ella con los retazos de una sonrisa tirando las comisuras de su boca—. Ya vete. De aquí veo a quien parece tu entrenador con cara de ogro.

Le señaló hacia su espalda con la cabeza. El chico dio un vistazo rápido y frunció el entrecejo al ver que su novia tenía razón, su entrenador miraba con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados desde el portón del gimnasio pero sin emitir ninguna palabra. Por ende, tuvo que despedirse rápidamente pero antes de marcharse le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas con la lengua afuera, mostrando su careta que demostraba que él no era alguien a quien se podía tomar a la ligera, como si fuese una serpiente. Mika alzó la palma a modo de despedida, dibujando una sonrisa plástica.

En ese preciso momento, sólo una palabra se le vino a la cabeza: a _burrido._

_Esto era completamente aburrido._

Estando nuevamente sola, Mika se quedó allí por unos minutos más sin que sus pies atinaran a emprender la marcha hacia su casa. Pensó en Suguru, y como debería estar nuevamente realizando algún partido de práctica entre los miembros de su equipo, con su atención fija en el balón y en esas Nacionales a las que tanto deseaba ir y que ella no comprendía el porqué de esa obsesión que incluso le tomaría dos meses. Pensó en Suguru y en sus ojos afilados que desencadenaban reacciones y en su boca con sabor a pócima. Tras soltar un suspiro, colocó dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios notando que seguían igual de congelados (y si los veía de cerca, con las uñas igual de pálidas). Fijó su vista en el pavimento, como si allí pudiese encontrar algo interesante.

—Supongo que… debí haber traído mis guantes.

El _hot pot_ pronto pasó al olvido.

**II.**

—Lo siento. Mañana no…

—"Lo siento, mañana no puedo" —prosiguió ella, terminando la oración que Daishou había comenzado. No imitó su voz, pero el tono golpeado que utilizó fue adrede. El pecho comenzaba a burbujearle de rabia y no sabía cómo controlarlo, escuchar tantas (tantas) veces el mismo «lo siento» le hacía sentir como si prácticamente todos los días le cayeran baldes de agua fría sobre la cabeza y empaparan todo de grisácea decepción que simplemente no se evaporaba. Enseguida, volteó el cuello y clavó su mirada en la él. Las palabras simplemente se les escaparon como si estuviese escupiendo agujas—: Tú nunca puedes, Suguru. _Nunca_ puedes.

Suguru notó que Mika había recargado ese «nunca», porque resultó incluso más gélido que el montón de hielo picado con saborizante de mango que estaba picoteando sin muchas ganas. Otoño parecía caracterizarse por ser bipolar, y si había días en donde las brisas llegaban a provocar escalofríos, también había otros en donde un calorcillo agradable era quien reinaba. Y como el día lo ameritaba, se encontraban sentados en una de las mesitas con aire retro de una tienda de granizados de buen pasar que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Daishou, ubicada justamente en una esquina y conocida por su aparatosa fachada setentera. El chico la había invitado dado a que últimamente sentía a Mika un poco extraña las pocas veces que se juntaban (como los fines de semana o en el metro para ir a la escuela; las citas después de las prácticas eran contadas con los dedos porque cuando Suguru abandonaba el gimnasio prácticamente ya había oscurecido), más cortante y fruncía los labios más veces de lo que estaba acostumbrado. En el fondo pensaba que era una mala racha por la que toda pareja debía pasar algún día pero no creía que fuera algo grave, y menos que la culpa la tuviera su esfuerzo por querer seguir adelante en el deporte que tanto le gustaba y que en un poco más de una semana podría demostrar todo lo que había trabajado en conjunto con su equipo. Pese a que se vio sorprendido los primeros segundos luego de que la chica lo enfrentara, se tomó su tiempo para digerir aquella frase. Su rostro permaneció sobrio mientras le mantenía la mirada, viéndose reflejado en esos grandes ojos cafés porque la distancia entre ellos no era mucha al ser los mesones de la tienda más largos que anchos. No obstante, al rato volvió a posarla sobre su hielo endulzado mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca con parsimonia.

El granizado de frambuesa de Mika se derretía a un costado casi sin ser probado. Las manos de la chica estaban más ocupadas en aferrarse a la correa de su bolso que llevar el hielo a su boca.

—Sabes que tengo prácticas hasta las nueve. No tengo otra opción.

—¡Pero no puedes dejar que las prácticas te absorban! Antes era divertido porque pasábamos juntos el tiempo suficiente, pero ahora es como si cada vez te viera menos y menos —las palabras no dejaban de brotarle como los cerezos que adornaban las calles, lástima que las suyas más parecían espinas. Estaba molesta y su mente se le estaba nublando—. ¿Crees que me contento con sólo verte en las mañanas? Ni siquiera podemos mensajearnos hasta tarde porque debes descansar. Quiero comprenderlo, pero… —pero no podía, no así. Y como no se le ocurría manera alguna de terminar la oración, dejó caer los hombros y apretó los dientes—. Pero…

Una familia reía tras su espalda y ella pensó que ambos se habían separado del mundo en una burbuja de tensión. Aun así, Suguru parecía tranquilo como si estuviese sopesando todo lo que ella manifestaba. Mika no supo si lo estaba aparentando o realmente guardaba la calma para el bien de ella o por el de él, y aquello no le tranquilizaba para nada. Todo lo contrario, le daban ganas de llorar y por lo mismo no dejaba de morderse el interior de la mejilla.

Mientras que con el dorso de una de sus manos sujetaba su mentón, los ojos oscuros del chico observaron a su alrededor viendo cada rincón de la tienda cubierta de fotos de granizados de colores estrambóticos para luego cerrar los párpados por unos instantes.

—¿Y qué es lo que estamos haciendo ahora? —preguntó en un siseo.

—Esto es casi una excepción.

— _Esto_ será sólo temporal, Mika-chan.

Mika sintió que se le hervía la sangre, pero no por el calor que menos mal había ganado. Le molestó que, a pesar de todo lo que soportó por tratar de mantener su relación a pesar de que las pupilas de Suguru reflejaran más veces un estúpido balón de vóley que su rostro pequeño y redondeado —porque no quedaba tantos meses para cumplir un año estando juntos, porque él también tenía derecho a tener hobbies, porque ella igual podía tener sus días exclusivos, porque sus manos entibiaban las suyas en los días gélidos, porque ese chico era diferente a todos los demás, y porque estaba completamente enamorada de él y su hipófisis no dejaba de reaccionar— él se viese tan desinteresado, como si tratara de quitarle importancia al asunto. Cada vez que la miraba con parquedad sentía como si estuviese tratándola de exagerada y no fuese capaz de ver que realmente se sentía desplazada. Aun así, Mika seguía intentando con la esperanza de que, en algún momento, Suguru se inclinara aunque fuese un poco a su favor:

—¿Y si ganas, qué? Avanzarás y tendrás que seguir jugando otros partidos, no solamente los de este torneo. Suguru, estamos atrapados en un círculo vicioso. Si tan sólo…

—Puedes ir a vernos, podemos celebrar después de que ganemos —Daishou continuaba hablando de forma lenta, incorporándose sobre la silla tapizada de cuerina que rechinó ante su movimiento. Enseguida, empujó el vaso hacia un costado para poder recargar ambos brazos sobre la tabla. Mika notó que sus ojos se afilaban cada vez más al mismo tiempo que su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿O acaso quieres que perdamos?

La muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse herida ante ese comentario, por lo que arrugó el ceño antes de contestar.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero verte, idiota.

—Son sólo cuatro días más, no toda la vida.

—¡Llevamos casi dos meses así!

Y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, el semblante de Suguru se ensombreció perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Los _playoffs_ para la _Spring High_ están a la vuelta de la esquina, y haremos lo que sea necesario para ganar!

Y ahí estaba nuevamente el veneno causando destrucciones.

Se formó un silencio que ambos pensaron que estaba durando décadas. Suguru soltó un suspiro un tanto incómodo, Mika se mantuvo inmóvil. Debió saber que Daishou no era de aquellos que daban su brazo a torcer cuando tenían una idea incrustada en su cabeza. Aun así, el muchacho se rascó la cabeza y parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para romper la atmósfera, pero antes de eso ocurriera ella, con el pecho oprimido y sintiendo como si vidrio le corriera por las venas, se levantó lentamente de su asiento bajo la mirada atenta Suguru quien se mostraba sorprendido y con alguna frase atrapada en la garganta.

La voz de Mika simplemente fluyó.

—Suguru, eres tan aburrido. Lo único que haces es enfocarte en las actividades del club —dijo tratando de mantener la compostura, mostrando una máscara de tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía porque se sentía superada y en pro de flaquear. Enseguida, su tono se agravó unas cuantas octavas—: Lo nuestro llega hasta acá.

Suguru abrió los ojos y dejó caer los brazos, pero no mencionó nada en el momento porque se había quedado en blanco, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido e incluso los sonidos se estuviesen apagando por la impresión. Abrió la boca pero su mente no podía conectar ninguna palabra y menos formular una oración que resultase coherente. Había balanceado todo lo que Mika le había dicho tratando de tomarlo con calma, pero no creyó que de un momento a otro todo terminaría en un pestañeo por algo que… por algo que podría sobrellevarse desde su punto de vista. Su rostro se acongojó y recién pudo volver en sí cuando la chica ya le había dado la espalda y estaba abandonando la llamativa tienda dejando unos cuantos yenes sobre la mesa.

—¡N-no! ¡Mika-chan, espera…!

Pero ella no lo esperó y él supo de golpe que correr tras ella tampoco daría alguna solución porque ambos eran unos tercos. Se mordió los labios, pero no podía dejar el vóleibol; no cuando quedaba tan poco para por fin lograr lo que había esperado durante tres años. Ella sólo caminaba tan rápido como podía deseando tomar el maldito metro, llegar pronto a su casa y hundir su rostro en la almohada en búsqueda de algún bálsamo para el veneno que al final pecaba de monótono.

La esperanza se derritió como el granizado que ambos habían dejado abandonado en el mesón.

**III.**

—Él es genial.

Aquella frase le nació desde las entrañas apenas vio que el capitán de Nohebi se retiraba seguido de su equipo tras acercarse al público para reverenciarse como agradecimiento por haber asistido y apoyarlos. Sin duda, había hablado sin pensar. Incluso hizo que Yuna, su amiga que la había acompañado a ver el partido de Nohebi contra Nekoma como "apoyo moral", la observara como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Cuando Mika se percató de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó hasta la médula y desvió la mirada avergonzada hacía ningún punto en específico.

Incluso ella se había sorprendido.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la última fila de las gradas, ocultas durante la mayoría del partido por un montón de cabezas con diferentes peinados y pancartas que apoyaban a la escuela de su ex novio. Ahora que el partido había terminado y los tres representantes de Tokio se habían definido, la mayoría de los presentes habían comenzado a retirarse, algunos a reunirse con sus equipos o a sus respectivas casas si es que no pertenecían a ninguno. Las dos chicas se quedaron en sus asientos enfrascadas en su conversación y sin tomar en cuenta el barullo que poco a poco se formaba a su alrededor.

La amiga Yuna se inclinó hacia ella con curiosidad.

—Acaban de perder y tú terminaste con él hace un poco más de una semana, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —afirmó. La pregunta no era necesaria, si incluso ambas fueron a comerse una copa enorme de helado para que Mika se desahogara y soltara toda la rabia que tenía acumulada. Por orgullo no lo despotricó, pero los «¡Ese Suguru es un idiota, un verdadero idiota!» no faltaron—. Pero, ahora, yo… No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si al verlos jugar hubiese comenzado a comprender el porqué de…

—¿El porqué de?

Pero Mika no respondió, dejando que la frase se evaporara en el aire.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había llegado allí. Lo más seguro es que si alguien se hubiese acercado a preguntarle qué hacía viendo el partido se hubiese encogido de hombros soltando un montón de divagaciones que no tendrían lógica alguna. Sabía que la fecha del partido era aquella porque Suguru lo había mencionado bastante cuando estaban juntos, y la noticia de que su equipo había perdido contra la academia Itachiyama le llegó de casualidad escuchando las noticias deportivas en un canal local. Sabía de la existencia de un tercer partido para obtener el último cupo a las Nacionales ya que Tokio sería el anfitrión, pero nunca estuvo en sus planes ir a presenciarlo; simplemente fue algo que sucedió de manera espontánea, esas cosas de la vida que no tienen explicación. Un par de horas antes se encontraba con Yuna paseando a unas cuantas cuadras del gimnasio de Sumida por mera casualidad, cuando de un momento a otro el nombre de Daishou brotó de sus labios por alguna trivialidad que ahora era incapaz de recordar. Su amiga, tras permanecer en silencio por unos segundos, propuso lo que propuso de forma inocente, dejándose llevar por el fisgoneo: «Hey, si no me equivoco su partido va a ser en ese gimnasio que está al fondo de esta calle. ¿Y si lo vamos a ver?».

_¿Y si lo vamos a ver?_

_«Puedes ir a vernos…»_.

Pudo haberse negado, porque a fin de cuentas aquello había sido lo que había iniciado la grieta en su relación. Pero en vez de eso, asintió con la cabeza y cuando había vuelto en sí se hallaba sentada en las graderías que apoyaban a la academia Nohebi siendo testigo del algo que simplemente no podía describir con palabras. _Asombroso_ quizás era la más adecuada. Ver a ambos equipos dar todo de sí para no dejarse vencer le generaba una sensación burbujeante en el pecho que viajaba hasta sus labios haciéndola sonreír. Pero eso no era todo, si tenía que ser sincera, el hecho de ver a Suguru esforzándose al máximo para mantener la pelota en el juego era, por decirlo de alguna manera, fascinante. Se sentía como si sus ansias de ganar hubiesen terminado incluso encadenándola a ella. Sin que se diera cuenta había sido envuelta por la emoción y celebraba cada punto que los chicos anotaban, y maldecía por lo bajo en cada instancia que los gatos conseguían cambiar el número del marcador; sintiéndose afectada incluso cuando todo había terminado con un 0-2 a favor del equipo rival.

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron y fue capaz de observar la verdadera importancia que este, supuestamente, "tonto" deporte tenía para los muchachos, y se sintió una verdadera boba por haber pensado que Suguru era un aburrido sin remedio porque, maldita sea, era todo lo contrario. Sus remates y defensas taladraron su corazón y sus deseos de pelear fueron tan palpables que terminaron cautivándola. _Ah,_ estúpida hipófisis y estúpido veneno que se rehusaba a desaparecer (y estúpida ella por ser tan ciega). Soltó un suspiro breve y se agarró con fuerza el pliegue de su falda apenas se puso de pie. Sus pupilas brillaban, o el mundo brillaba, no lo sabía.

—Fue sorprendente. Debí haber venido a su anterior partido.

Yuna iba a soltar una risa complacida porque para ella Mika era como un libro abierto, pero en vez de eso se le quedó viendo con la perplejidad dibujada en su rostro.

—Oye, ¿me estás dejando sola? —preguntó al ver que su amiga comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los pasillo del gimnasio. No obstante, ella no estaba interesada en seguirle precisamente. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntar pero lo hizo por si las moscas—: ¿Adónde piensas ir ahora?

Mika volteó regalándole una sonrisa que mostró cada uno de sus blancos dientes, como si se tratara de un comercial de champú.

—Sabes que hay cosas que no puedo quedarme callada, ¿verdad?

Yuna le deseó suerte. Ya planearía qué podría hacer para matar el tiempo.

**IV.**

Ugh. _Ugh, ugh, ugh_. Mika jamás pensó que algún día viviría la sensación de sus piernas volviéndose gelatina, y menos gelatina _extremadamente_ aguada por algo que antes hacía con tanta naturalidad. No tuvo que caminar mucho por los pasillos del gimnasio para poder encontrarlo, a pesar de que sólo iba a donde sus pies le dirigían porque sólo lo conocía por fuera y nunca había estado en su interior. Daishou se encontraba sentado en una larga banca ubicada cerca de la entrada del recinto sin ningún compañero de equipo haciéndole compañía, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre los muslos y con una cara de funeral que demostraba todo el cansancio y frustración que debía estar sintiendo. Mika se mantuvo observándolo por unos instantes lejos de su campo de visión para no ser descubierta mientras ideaba alguna manera natural de acercarse e inventaba todo un diálogo en su cabeza para estar preparada ante cualquier cosa. En realidad no estaba muy segura de por qué estaba a punto de hablarle al chico con todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos anteriormente (el recuerdo de hace dos semanas en la tienda de granizados aún le daba vueltas a pesar de todo), pero sabía que tenía y quería hacerlo. Ni siquiera escuchaba alguna vocecita que le dijera que se largara y las plantas de sus pies sólo tenían una dirección.

Olvidar esos ojos era algo imposible, así eran las cosas.

Se arregló un poco su chasquilla recta corriéndola hacia un lado y contó hasta diez. No había llegado ni al cinco cuando ya se encontraba a un lado del chico, aunque este no había notado su presencia. Aún.

—Ustedes se esforzaron al máximo… —murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención. Y lo logró, porque el chico levantó la cabeza casi tan rápido que parecía que se iría a desnucar. Abrió bien los ojos por la sorpresa, y ella sólo atinó a fruncir los labios mientras desviaba la mirada y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su falda.

—¡¿Mika-chan?!

Con suerte había transcurrido una semana donde había decidido tomar distancia y escuchar su nombre emerger de su boca era arrasador. La chica se preparó mentalmente, había cosas que simplemente no podía acallar tal como se lo había mencionado a Yuna, y a pesar de todo el diálogo ficticio que había construido antes simplemente dio rienda suelta a su sinceridad. Necesitaba sacar lo que sentía y así alivianar su culpa de haber sido impaciente.

—Su… —titubeó por un momento, pero las palabras correctas no tardaron en aparecer—. "Suguru es tan aburrido, lo único que hace es enfocarse en las actividades del club"… Quiero disculparme por haber dicho algo como eso.

Daishou se quedó unos segundos en silencio con los labios entreabiertos, claramente sorprendido tanto por la presencia de la chica como por lo que había dicho. Sus ojos se pasearon por las facciones de la muchacha como analizando que realmente estaba allí, para luego soltar una carcajada algo avergonzada y su rostro volvía a apuntar hacia el frente.

—Incluso cuando eso fue todo lo que hice —dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero con un tono de voz amargo—, el resultado final fue, bueno, lo que viste antes.

Mika pestañeó mientras respiraba lentamente al mismo tiempo que le escuchaba. Había captado ese ligero toque de desánimo que se ocultaba tras la aparente calma de Daishou, y no se sintió a gusto con ello. Era obvio que se estaba menospreciando a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para estar en donde estaba, y ella no quería que se quedara con esa idea porque resultaba ilógico. Vamos, si incluso ella misma había sido parte de todo ese esfuerzo a pesar de su tardanza en darse cuenta. Por ende, se llevó una mano sobre la oreja derecha mientras trataba de animarlo:

—Tienes que ser bastante fuerte para estar en el top cuatro de Tokio, ¿verdad? —comenzó. No esperó respuesta para continuar—: Además de eso… —Y calló entretanto sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a arrebolarse. Tenía que ser sincera, porque por algo se encontraba allí de pie frente a quien le movía el mundo. Así que, fijando la mirada en esos ojos afilados, dejó escapar las mariposas de su estómago transformándolas en las palabras más coherentes que encontró—. Nunca pude entender en mi vida por qué estabas tan obsesionado con las actividades de tu club… Pero, después de ver tu partido hoy… estoy lentamente comenzando a entender.

Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y pensó que en cualquier momento las piernas le flaquearían y se derretiría. Sus mejillas ardían aunque no le importaba que Suguru lo notara.

¿Podría ella también pertenecer a ese mundo?

—Eres… Eres jodidamente genial. Enséñame alguna vez. Sobre vóleibol, quiero decir.

Listo, ya estaba. Nuevamente un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos, pero no era nada incómodo como aquel que había tomado posesión del ambiente cuando se encontraban en la tienda de granizados. El chico no decía nada, y su rostro asombrado tampoco se esfumaba. La observaba como si creyese que se había quedado dormido o alguna estupidez así. No obstante, pronto las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a elevarse y le sonrió gustoso.

—Seguro.

Mika también se sonrió, aliviada. Era un hecho que habían terminado, pero… ya qué. Al final de cuentas, se había dado cuenta que olvidar a chicos como Daishou era una osadía y ya estaba emponzoñada hasta su última célula. Y Suguru tampoco había rechazado su nuevo acercamiento lo cual significaba una luz al final del túnel.

Además, la emoción del vóleibol la había golpeado como una estrella fugaz. Y aunque seguía pensando que quizás Suguru no supo administrar su tiempo, igualmente comenzaba a comprenderlo. Era un paso importante.

La chica vio por unos segundos a la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro por los alrededores antes de carraspear.

—Ahora tienes que ir donde los demás, ¿no?

—¿Eh? Bueno… sí.

Suguru respondió cauteloso, como si estuviese pendiente a la reacción de sus palabras. A pesar de que los partidos oficiales ya habían finalizado para ellos y por ende el horario de sus prácticas volvería a la normalidad, aún pertenecía al club de vóleibol y así sería hasta el día de su graduación. Simplemente no sabía si aquello molestaría nuevamente a la chica y, sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de discutir.

Pero ella sólo entrecerró sus ojos con dulzura.

—Ve pronto antes que los demás comiencen a buscarte. Un capitán no puede dejar a su equipo, ¿verdad? No te quitaré más tiempo.

Recordarle sobre las clases de vóleibol hubiese sido un broche de oro, pero no lo dijo porque ya estaba avergonzada y manifestarlo sería llevar la vergüenza a niveles supra atmosféricos. Además, aún tenía su número telefónico y correo (sí, no había sido capaz de borrarlos). Dicho eso, se volteó para marcharse pero sintiéndose feliz con lo que había logrado, de seguro le debería mil medialunas a Yuna (porque las amaba) por haber sido tan buen apoyo moral o simplemente por haberla arrastrado allí por mera casualidad. No obstante, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando la voz de Daishou la llamó desde su espalda:

—¡Mika-chan!

—¿Hm? —murmuró mirando sobre su hombro nuevamente hacia su dirección.

Suguru se había puesto de pie y la observaba con evidentes ganas de querer decir algo. Tragó saliva antes de sonreír y sacar la lengua.

—¿Nos vemos después de la reunión? Podemos comernos el _hot pot_.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Alzó una ceja consternada, aunque en el fondo se sintiese feliz por el hecho de averiguar que ese idiota aún lo recordaba. Soltó una sonora carcajada entretanto colocaba ambas manos en su cintura.

—¡Suguru, hoy ni siquiera hace frío!

Pero no se negó a la invitación.

**V.**

—Coloca las manos así… No, no, así no. Así —murmuró colocándose detrás de ella corrigiéndole la posición—. Bien. Ahora baja la cadera, eso.

Mika sentía el calor en sus mejillas y se recordaba a esos primeros meses en donde se sonrojaba con cada cosa que Daishou hacía o decía. Y ahora no era para menos, porque el chico se había colocado bastante cerca de su espalda, mientras le estiraba los brazos para que viera cómo se hacía una recepción correcta. Aun así, ella estaba bastante seria tomándole atención y no desviando sus pensamientos de la verdadera causa por la que estaban ahí. No sabía casi nada de vóleibol y cometía muchos errores (Suguru siempre le decía algo con el codo pero ella aún trataba de averiguar qué), pero el chico le enseñaba con bastante paciencia y en ningún momento se veía alterado. Quién diría que resultase ser un buen profesor a pesar de su actitud amablemente manipuladora que lo caracterizaba, o quizás esa era precisamente la razón.

Se habían juntado en la plaza que quedaba precisamente debajo del complejo de departamentos en el que vivía Mika. Fue Suguru quien propuso aquel lugar mientras comían aquel _hot pot_ luego de la reunión con el equipo (obviamente sin ellos), ya que según él no era un lugar muy concurrido y eso le vendría perfecto para poder golpear el balón sin problemas y sin tener que preocuparse de que le llegara a la cabeza a alguien. Igual a Mika le traía sin cuidado ese detalle porque aún estaba en la "etapa de recepción" tratando de recibir con los antebrazos los saques suaves que Suguru le enviaba desde una distancia prudente.

No obstante, dado a que bajaba demasiado los brazos o no colocaba las piernas de una manera correcta, el chico cada tanto se acercaba a ella para poder ayudarla a conseguir la mejor posición que facilitaba las recepciones. Y en eso estaba cuando de pronto tomó las manos de Mika y se quedó pensando por unos instantes.

—Oye, tienes las manos tibias y eso que ha vuelto a correr viento —soltó de la nada con la vista fija en ellas. De un momento a otro y de manera inconsciente, comenzó a acariciar el pulgar de la chica con el suyo y dibujaba círculos sobre su uña grande, corta y sin pintar.

Mika, quien sólo le observaba en silencio sintiéndose algo hipnotizada, respondió con lentitud:

—Es porque tú las estás sosteniendo.

Daishou abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal por unos segundos y levantó la cabeza. Respiraba con parsimonia y no se veía intranquilo ni sonrojado por el comentario de la chica, pero como siempre sucedía había algo en su mirada oscura que Mika no podía desviar la suya, inclusive a pesar de que parte de su cabello le tapaba parte de su ojo izquierdo a causa de las brisas que lo desordenaban. El silencio de ella le incitó a hablar.

—Nosotros realmente… —empezó pero no llegó a completar la frase. Sin embargo, Mika había comprendido y se encogió de hombros para luego sonreírle abochornada—. Ah, ya veo.

—Eso fue una estupidez de mi parte. Tú sólo has lo que quieras hacer.

Daishou le soltó las manos y por tres segundos fue como si a Mika le cayese un meteorito encima. No obstante, la posó lentamente sobre una de sus mejillas inclinándose y el mundo volvió a tener colores.

Porque sí, la estaba besando. Y allí estaba ese remanente eléctrico que tanto extrañaba y que nunca más se quería privar porque se sentía increíble. Como sus dedos tibios ya no tocaban la mano de Suguru, aprovechó de hundirlos en sus cabellos y profundizar de esa manera el contacto.

Si Mika estaba segura de algo, es que no existía un bálsamo para el veneno y no le importaba porque aún lo disfrutaba, de la misma manera que disfrutaba del café enlatado que mentía en su naturalidad a causa del olor inyectado. Si ya estabas atrapada y eras adicta y desencadenaba reacciones alocadas en tu hipófisis, ¿qué puedes hacer?

—Oye —le llamó Mika separándose con suerte un par de centímetros—, ¿cómo era eso del codo?

—Que no lo rotes tan-

 _Ah,_ ese cosquilleo sensacional.


End file.
